Generally, medicine balls were used in gym facilities in order to provide aerobic exercise to a person when the ball is thrown or caught. Typically, medicine balls are relatively heavy and have considerable mass in order to produce optimum expenditure of energy when the ball is in use. The mass is generally provided by surrounding a heavy object with a fibrous material such as loose cotton batting or wadded pieces of cloth. The outside of the ball is generally composed of sections of leather, cloth, rubber or plastic stitched together to form a spherical covering around the heavy, padded central mass. The outside of the ball is soft and pliable so that it can be grasped more easily when being thrown or caught.
The problem with this type of medicine ball is that it would often be necessary to have many different medicine balls in a gym or home to accommodate different expenditures of energy. For example, there may be a need for a 2 pound medicine ball, 4 pound medicine ball or 6 pound medicine ball to expend various amounts of energy in a gym or home, which adds clutter to the gym or home.
There is a need for a medicine ball system that allows a person to use only one medicine ball in a limited amount of space in a gym or a home instead of a number of medicine balls so that the medicine balls don't add clutter to the gym or home.